


If You Can't Take the Heat

by purplelaterade



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelaterade/pseuds/purplelaterade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor is feeling cuddly and Clara is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Take the Heat

Clara wakes and feels like she can’t breathe, like she’s so hot she’s burning, patches of fire all along her skin, and she has a moment of horrified panic before she realizes the Doctor is curled around her, almost completely enveloping her.

“Doctor,” she grumbles, but all she gets in response is a light snore. He’s asleep. Figures. She jostles him, hisses “Doctor” again, louder. Normally she’d feel badly about waking him when he sleeps so little, but she’s so hot she can barely stand it and her face is nearly buried in his neck. When he doesn’t wake she tries to wriggle out of his grasp but he unconsciously holds her tighter and okay, she is going to suffocate or roast if she doesn’t get free in about ten seconds. With a bit of creative maneuvering she works an arm free, jabs him as hard as she can in the ribs. “Doctor!”

She feels him flinch, and then he’s pulling back just enough to look down at her. “Oh, hello Clara,” he says brightly, beaming at her, but his smile falters just slightly when he notices the scowl on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“ _You_ ,” she grumps. “This room is too hot and _you’re_ too hot and you need to get off me, now.” She emphasizes her point by pushing at him with her free hand.

Confused, he reluctantly detangles from her. “But the air conditioning is on.”

She sighs in relief as he withdraws – the loss of body heat makes the stuffy air of the room feel downright cool in comparison, even though she knows in a moment it’ll even out. “Yes, I’m aware. But the surface of the planet is about five million degrees so even with the best air conditioning in the universe this room is still too damn hot.”

“Actually, you know, the surface of the planet is exactly two-hundred and fifty-”

“Hush, you, I was exaggerating. I don’t actually care how hot it is. I just know that if you’re going to stay in this bed, you need to get back on your side.”

With some whining, the Doctor scoots himself to the other side of their rather large bed. He rolls to face her, pouting a little, and she rolls her eyes and turns her back to him. “Not that this isn’t a lovely place, because it’s gorgeous, but if you wanted to cuddle an ice hotel or something might’ve been a better idea,” she yawns.

She’s just managing to drift off again despite the heat and humidity when she hears the bed creak and feels him practically jump up. “Let’s go then!”

It’s too hot for blankets – the room doesn’t even provide them – which is a shame because she wants very badly to pull them over her head and ignore him. She settles for using the pillow, but he yanks it away and grabs her hand to tug her to her feet. “Go _where_?” she asks, head still slightly foggy.

“You said ice hotel, and I know just the place! There’s an entire ice village a couple galaxies and about two hundred years ago from here, you’ll love it. Great for cuddling, and the inhabitants are splendid. You’ve never met warmer snowmen, I promise you.” He’s bouncing toward the door, clearly thrilled with himself, and Clara’s annoyance turns to a faint amusement and then alarm as he reaches for the door handle.

“Doctor, wait!”

He freezes midway through turning the handle, looks back over his shoulder at her. “What?”

She raises an eyebrow at him, mouth turned up in a smirk. “Not that I’m complaining, but you may want to get dressed first.”


End file.
